Love, Save the Empty
by LyricGirl16
Summary: Maybe they just weren't meant to fall in love. Maybe love can save the empty. But then again, maybe it can't.


_Little girls don't know how to be sweet girls. Mama didn't teach me._

"Well are you going to say something or what?" six year old Kathy put one hand on her hip and poked Owen squarely in the chest.

_Little boys don't know how to treat little girls. Daddy didn't show me._

"What does it even matter?" Owen retorted coldly. "You're just a silly little girl."

_Face down on top of your bed, oh why did I give it up to you?_

Kathy, aged eighteen, pulled the covers off her, and began gathering her clothes. Slipping on her shoes, she opened the door, and disappeared soundlessly into the night.

_Is this how I shoot myself up high, just high enough to get through?_

And she'll go back to the bar, and no one will know, no one will even guess, and sometimes she thinks its better that way. It wasn't as if she didn't deserve it. So she'll go back, and put on her short skirt, and make her rounds for another night, drinking as many cocktails as she doles out, because that's just what she does. And if she winds up somewhere she doesn't recognize…

_Again_

Then that's what she deserved. She wasn't a saint. She was only high enough to make it, and in a little town like this, it's not too hard. Just keep smiling.

_The false affection_

And they'll smile and flirt, but they don't know just how many times she's done this, just how many smiles it takes before you can't recognize the truth anymore.

_Again we break down inside._

And the little cuts on her wrists, they're to be expected. She'll blame them on breaking glass, and barbed wire fences, but they're really from all those sleepless nights, where she swears she'll be a good girls, she promises, but the hurt never goes away. So she goes back to the bar and forgets.

_Love save the empty._

She watches the others all go down the aisle, and she wishes she were them.

_Love save the empty, and save me._

And she knows it will never be her turn.

_Sad boy, you stare up at the sky, when no one's looking back at you._

Owen was never the golden boy. Not smart, like Jin, or sweet, like Julius, so he looks at the sky and wonders how he'll ever make it.

_You wear your every last disguise, you fly and then you fall through._

He's tried, but he just doesn't fit. In this little town, you have to be something, but he just doesn't make it. He's Owen, just Owen. No matter how many times he tries to change, he falls through. And maybe, just maybe he could be somebody this time.

_Again, the false attention, again you're breaking inside._

He tries to pay attention to these other girls, but they shine too bright. But he pretends, because all he needs is to fade away even more. Sometimes he buys them a drink, and sometimes they accept, but he sees through their plastic smiles and pretends that he doesn't, just for tonight.

_Love, save the empty. _

_Love save the empty, save me._

_Love save the empty_

_Love save the empty._

Well maybe he believes in love, and maybe he doesn't, but it'll never really matter, because he's not sure that he can. He tries, but it's taking all he has to smile those false smiles, and maybe someday it'll kill him. But he doesn't really believe that. For how can an empty man die?

_The stars feel like knives, they tell us why we're fighting._

When everyone's married, he can't hide in that old affection, so one festival night, he finds Kathy, whose smiles are oh so plastic, but then again, so are his, so who's to judge.

And if she feels the same way, then really, what's there to matter anymore?

It's a romantic night. Just not for him.

_Storm, wait outside. Oh love hold us together._

And when he hears her cry, it makes him want to not be so empty, but he can't, so he just holds her and tells her everything will be okay, even if it's a lie.

_Love save the empty_

_Love save the empty_

_Love save the empty_

_Love save the empty, and save me_

And maybe they're empty, but maybe they're all they really need. And maybe they'll never be truly happy, but this is for them, and maybe love can save the empty.

But maybe it can't.

_And save me._


End file.
